Là où l'on s'y attend le moins
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: UA. Après un petit camping, Nijimura se retrouve avec trois petits "monstres" à s'occuper. Persuadé qu'il aura des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je sais que je devrais pas sortir autre chose alors que je peine à finir mes deux autres fics... Mais celui-là sera plus pour passer le temps. Enfin, l'idée m'est venu d'un coup, sans raison particulière et j'avais envie d'essayer. Les chapitres seront relativement courts. Le début peut paraître bizarre et vous mettre dans la confusion mais c'est normal. C'est le but /pastaper/ Bref, j'aimerais en faire une mini-fic comique, autant dire que c'est la première fois que j'en fait. Donc, soyez indulgents avec moi !

**rating :** K

**pairing :** aucun en particulier

**disclaimer :** Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement...

Sur ce...

* * *

><p><em><strong>1, 2, 3, nous irons aux bois...<strong>_

Nijimura soupira d'exaspération alors qu'il enjambait un autre buisson. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter sa décision d'accepter ce petit camping en forêt. Il grogna alors que son ventre partait dans un concert de gargouillement. À ce rythme-là, il allait mourir de faim. Sans compter que la petite course poursuite qu'il venait de faire n'arrangeait en rien son cas.

Nijimura Shuuzo, 20 ans, étudiant à l'Université de Tokyo, était entrain de passer le pire week-end de camping de sa vie. Quelques amis de sa promotion lui avaient proposé de faire du camping. Il avait accepté, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. L'emplacement était une petite clairière entourée de buissons et arbre et, à quelques minutes de marche de leur campement, une jolie rivière coulait tranquillement. Un paysage parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que des animaux sauvages viennent chaparder leurs provisions. Et pas quelques fruits ou quelques paquets de chips, non. TOUTES leurs provisions. Il ne leur restait que le réchaud, leur tente, sac de couchage et quelques bouteilles d'eau. Shuuzo avait été le premier à remarquer l'absence de quelques produits mais il n'avait su identifier qui était le coupable. Il avait couru corps et âmes à travers la forêt pour essayer de rattraper l'animal mais en vain. Il avait fini par abandonner et rebroussa chemin, bredouille.

-Hey, Nijimura ! Viens, on a trouvé une solution ! S'exclama Hirosawa, un grand brun aux yeux verts.

L'étudiant espérait juste que c'était pas un plan foireux...

-Y'a des champignons comestibles apparemment dans le coin et la rivière un peu plus bas, regorge de poissons, expliqua son ami.

-Et... ?

-Ca te dérangerait de t'occuper des poissons avec Hiroki ?

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient trop éloignés de Tokyo et n'avaient pas d'argent pour aller dans la ville la plus proche et se payer un hôtel. De bonne grâce, il prit la canne à pêche et le seau – d'où il sortait ce seau ?! - et parcourut la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de la rivière. Ils se mirent d'accord pour pêcher à deux endroits différents pour avoir plus de place.

Nijimura longea donc la rivière et trouva un endroit où les poissons affluaient tout de même. Mais...

Après une bonne heure de pêche, il n'avait réussi qu'à récolter un malheureux poisson. D'ailleurs, quel était ce poisson ? C'est comestible au moins ? Ronchonnant sa frustration, il finit par abandonner sa canne à pêche et se leva, une envie pressante le tiraillant depuis un moment.

Après s'être soulagé de ses besoins primaires, il revint à sa place et reprit sa canne improvisée. Il jeta un œil morne sur les poissons- wait ! LES poissons ?! Il regarda plus en détail et vit avec stupeur qu'il y en avait désormais... 5 dans son seau ! Qui les avait mis là ?! Derechef, il leva la tête et regarda aux alentours mais, il n'y avait personne. Le buisson juste à côté de son seau frémit légèrement. Et Shuuzo en perdit la parole.

La tête d'une petite fille émergea d'autre les filles. Elle tenait dans sa bouche un poisson identique à celui qu'il avait attrapé et le déposa doucement dans son récipient avec les autres. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : ses cheveux roses en bataille ou les oreilles d'ours noir sur le haut de son crâne. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui avant de disparaître finalement dans les feuillages.

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il se leva et la suivit sans trop réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant faisait là ?! Était-ce vraiment une enfant d'ailleurs ?! Elle était désormais deux mètres devant lui, gravissant rapidement la petite pente. Elle se déplaçait bizarrement, exactement comme un ours, à quatre patte. Il pouvait voir une petite boule touffue noire dans le bas de son dos que ses vêtements usées peinaient à cacher.

-A-Attends ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais l'effet fut inverse et elle marcha beaucoup plus vite. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui en tout cas. C'était sûrement son terrain de jeu. Il arriva jusqu'au sommet et fut une nouvelle fois surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Au bas de la petite colline, en plus de la petite fille, deux autres enfants étaient. L'un avait des cheveux bleu ciel avec deux oreilles noire droites et une queue bien garni, un peu courbé du même pelage que les oreilles. Il lui tenait la main puisqu'elle se tenait debout maintenant. L'autre avait des cheveux rouges sangs, des pupilles de la même teinte et le regardait d'un air menaçant, sa queue seulement touffu au bout, frappant furieusement l'air derrière lui, tandis que ses oreilles étaient couchés sur sa tête.

-A-

-Oi, Nijimura !

En entendant cette voix inconnue, ils déguerpirent tous les trois, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Y'a quoi d'intéressant là-bas ? Lui demanda Hiroki en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-J'ai... cru voir la sale bestiole qui nous avais piqué nos provisions, mentit le brun en redescendant.

Il prit son seau désormais pleins de poissons et grinça des dents lorsque son compagnon s'extasia sur ses prises. Lui n'avait réussi qu'à trouver deux malheureux poissons. La récolte du brun avait enchanté toute la petite troupe, mais lui ne pensait qu'au petit trio qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou !<p>

Un peu spécial, je sais. Je suppose que vous avez reconnu certains persos et ceux qui suivent mes autres fics reconnaîtront mes OCs ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions !

Ciao !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà la suite de ce drabble ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus... Bref, je vous laisse lire !

**rating: **k

**pairing: **aucun en particulier

**disclaimer: **les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>… 4, 5, 6 cueillir des cerises...<strong>_

N'y tenant plus, Nijimura se leva doucement, retirant son sac de couchage et s'extirpa, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de sa tente. Lampe de poche en main, il scruta les alentours, vérifiant que les autres dormaient tranquillement. Toujours d'un pas silencieux, il s'éloigna du campement, et retourna à la rivière. De là, il refit le même trajet que lorsqu'il avait poursuivit la petite fille, tout en fouillant les traces de pas. Très vite, il se retrouva sur la même colline mais cette fois-ci la descendit. Il alluma finalement sa lampe et balaya le sol du faisceau lumineux.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il les cherchait. Mais il était intrigué par ces trois gamins. Enfin, si c'étaient vraiment des gamins. Il se demandait surtout ce qu'ils faisaient là seuls, au beau milieu de la forêt. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, il reconnut un morceau de papier plastique étant comme l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée. Après cela, il suivit un petit chemin fait de morceau en plastique en tout genre, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la nourriture qui avait été volée. Ses efforts payèrent puisqu'il trouva finalement une petite grotte. Et les trois enfants semblaient l'attendre.

Le rouquin, un regard menaçant dans ses pupilles de sang, se tenait devant les deux autres comme pour les protéger, alors qu'ils étaient tapis le plus loin possible de lui. Shuuzo éteignit finalement sa lampe de poche et s'accroupit à deux mètres d'eux. Sa lèvre supérieure en avant, les sourcils froncés, il ne savait franchement pas quoi leur dire. Mais c'est le plus petit qui le devança.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Grogna-t-il.

Nijimura jura voir ses canines briller derrière ses lèvres pales.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous seuls ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Mais sa question était stupide maintenant qu'il l'entendait.

-On a été abandonné. C'est logique, non ?

Urgh. C'était un coup bas. Alors comme ça, ils avaient été abandonné. Mais par qui ? Il voulait leurs demander ce qu'ils étaient vraiment mais il n'osa pas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les deux autres toujours cacher au fond mais le premier revint à la charge.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, partez, ordonna le rouquin sur un ton autoritaire.

Même s'il le voulait, Shuuzo n'arrivait pas à déguerpir de là. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et les laisser là. Quelque chose, quelqu'un au fond de sa tête lui disait, lui hurlait de ne pas les abandonner.

-C'est peut-être l'été mais j'suis pas sûr que vous tiendrez l'hiver, lâcha le plus âgé.

-Et alors ? C'est notre problème, trancha le plus petit.

-T'as vraiment envie de les voir mourir de froid ?

La question le laissa pantois, et il tourna rapidement la tête vers ses deux compagnons apeurés. Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, je vis seul. Enfin c'est votre choix...

Shuuzo lut de l'hésitation dans les pupilles écarlates du jeune garçon. Il lui tourna finalement le dos et rejoignit les deux autres.

-Je reviendrais demain matin. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre si vous changez d'avis, termina le brun avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa tente.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse non plus. Il l'aura demain demain, dans tous les cas. Par chance, personne ne s'était réveillé pendant qu'il était parti, puisque personne ne lui posa de question sur sa petite promenade nocturne le lendemain. Alors qu'ils étaient tous désormais sur le parking, là où les attendaient leurs voitures, Nijimura prétexta qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et obligea ses amis de partir avant lui. Ils avaient évidemment râler mais il réussit néanmoins à les convaincre et, il put enfin être seul.

Comme promis donc, il revint à la grotte où il les avait découvert mais force est de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque la petite voix enfantine mais autoritaire du rouquin de la veille l'arrêta.

-Nous venons. J'espère que tu n'as rien dit aux autres humains.

Il se retourna et les vit, tous les trois, le rouquin les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard froid et hautain le toisant malgré sa petite taille, sa queue s'agitant furieusement dans son dos. Il était clairement contrarié et Shuuzo était persuadé que les deux autres derrière lui avait réussi à le faire flancher.

-Non, ils sont déjà partis, lui rassura-t-il. Il faut y aller, la route est assez longue.

Prenant la tête de la bande, le brun commença à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une petite main agrippa la sienne. Celle avec les cheveux roses prit délicatement ses doigts et déposa deux cerises dans sa main. Il remarque finalement que le bout de ses doigts étaient teintés de rouge, et qu'il en était de même pour les garçons.

-Merci... ? Hésita-t-il.

-Nous venons uniquement parce qu'elle pense que vous n'êtes pas méchant, parla finalement le turquoise.

La rosette revint finalement à ses côtés et se lécha les doigts, enlevant les traces de jus de cerise. Ils étaient simplement méfiants, pas méchants.

.

.

.

-D'ailleurs, vous vous appelez comment ? Vous avez bien des noms, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment. Moi c'est Seijuro.

-Tetsuya. Et elle c'est Tsubaki.

Les mains sur le volant, Shuuzo imprima mentalement les prénoms dans sa tête, songeant qu'il allait être difficile de débloquer la discussion avec Tsubaki, puisque Seijuro et Tetsuya semblait parler à sa place. Il verra bien comment les choses évolueront.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

**Moona Neko: **Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a pas QUE Kagami qui as les cheveux rouges? c:

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà donc la suite ! Surtout que vous me demandiez quels espèces étaient les trois hybrides. Ce chapitre répondra donc à vos questions !

**rating: **k

**pairing: **aucun en particulier

**disclaimer: **les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. mais pas touche à Tsubaki !

* * *

><p><em><strong>… 7, 8, 9 dans mon panier neuf...<strong>_

-Alors... Vous êtes de quels espèces ? Demanda Nijimura en regardant les trois bambins devant lui.

Assis au beau milieu du salon à même le sol, Shuuzo les scrutait un à un, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le plus à gauche, Seijuro lui lança un regard de défi, tandis que Tsubaki et Tetsuya, respectivement au milieu et tout à droite, se contentait de le regarder d'un regard vide d'émotion. Revenus dans l'appartement du brun à Tokyo, ils les avaient obligés à prendre un bain et ils flottaient tous les trois dans des t-shirts trois fois trop grands pour eux. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, et il ne savait rien de leur préférence.

-… Vous n'avez pas l'air si choqué que ça, commenta Tetsuya, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

-Je devrais ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-La plupart des humains nous aurait signalé...

Shuuzo soupira et décroisa ses bras. C'est vrai que n'importe qui dans une telle situation les aurait ramené dans le poste de police le plus proche. Mais qui sait ce qui pourrait les arriver plus tard, ce qu'ils allaient les faire subir...

-N'y pensez plus, ok ? Vous serez tranquilles ici, les assura-t-il.

Seijuro jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la rosette à ses côtés qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il les connaissait mais Nijimura supposait que Seijuro était en quelque sorte le chef de la bande. Un lien bien particulier les liait, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de se comprendre sans parler.

-Nous sommes des hybrides. Nos gênes ont été fusionnés avec ceux d'animaux, expliqua finalement le rouquin. Tetsuya est un malamute d'Alaska. Tsubaki est un ours noir et moi, un lion.

-C'est... de naissance... ? Demanda Nijimura, un peu hésitant.

Ils acquiescèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, il réfléchit plusieurs secondes. Maintenant qu'ils savaient leurs espèces, il jugeait que les deux garçons préfèreraient manger de la viande. L'unique fille pencherait plus pour du poisson. Enfin, ce n'étaient que des suppositions.

-Restez tranquilles pendant que je prépare à manger. Vous pouvez regarder la télé, termina Shuuzo en désignant l'écran plat derrière eux d'un signe de tête.

Les trois bambins se levèrent finalement et grimpèrent sur le canapé en cuir noir. Le petit salon se retrouva vite rempli des bruits provenant des dessins animés. Nijimura se leva également et se permit de les regarder encore un peu. Ils savaient comment fonctionnait une télévision, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu très longtemps dans cette forêt. Ils avaient vécu parmi des humains. Mais avec qui ? Vu leurs tailles, il ne leur donnait pas plus de 7 ans. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela pour l'instant. Le dîner, le dîner avant tout...

.

.

.

Pour être affamés, ils étaient affamés. Ils avaient demandé à être resservi au moins deux fois, mais c'était Tsubaki qui battait les records. Sous le regard médusé de Shuuzo, elle avala le dernier morceau de son cinquième filet de saumon, tandis que Seijuro terminait tout juste son troisième plat. Tetsuya avait rendu les armes à la moitié de son troisième plat, totalement repu. Au moins, ils appréciaient sa cuisine. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les fins de mois allaient être serrées avec trois nouvelles bouches à nourrir. Surtout si l'une d'entre elles mangeait pour trois.

Les plats de résistances à peine terminer, l'enfant-ours commençait déjà à piquer du nez, sa fourchette dans sa main.

-Tsubaki, ne t'endors pas maintenant, ordonna doucement Seijuro en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Emmène-la se brosser les dents, Tetsuya, commanda Shuuzo.

Le turquoi acquiesça et descendit de sa chaise avant de prendre la main de rosette dans la sienne et de la guider vers la salle de bain.

Une fois la table débarrassée et les restes du dîner emballés soigneusement, Shuuzo fila dans sa chambre pour préparer le lit. Son lit était assez grand pour les accueillir tous les quatre, mais il se doutait bien que ces trois-là allaient encore grandir.

-C'est plutôt confortable, avoua Seijuro en tapotant le matelas.

-Évidemment. J'achèterais vos paniers demain, dit Shuuzo en prenant des oreillers supplémentaires.

-Nos paniers ? Cracha le rouquin, oreilles abattues sur le crâne.

-C'est une blague. Une blague.

Ils étaient peut-être des hybrides mais ils n'appréciaient pas d'être traités comme des animaux domestiques.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou pour ce chapitre !<p>

Je préfère vous prévenir mais il y aura également les autres personnages comme Midorima, Kise, etc...Il faudra juste être patient !

**Moona Neko : **Oui mais pas pour cette fois-ci c: Il apparaître plus tard si tu te poses la question !

**Naeme : **Nijimura en papa, j'adore ! Et oui, Akashi et Kuroko sont adorables enfant ( ou presque c: ) Pour Tsubaki.. tu le sauras plus tard, je préfère ne pas te gâcher la suprise.

**Pour l'invité Miyu-chan : **Maintenant tu sais qu'Akashi est un adorable lionceau et Kuroko, un chiot à croquer !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Noël est dans quelques heures ! J'espère que vous avez été sages ;) Je connais déjà deux de mes cadeaux, l'un ayant été découvert involontairement, l'autre parce qu'on avait besoin de savoir mes goûts en matières de livre c: Bref, je vous offre la suite avant que je ne disparaisse pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je reviendrais sûrement le 26 déc, je pense.

**rating: **k

**pairing: **aucun en particulier

**disclaimer: **les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. -range Tsubaki-

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>… 10, 11, 12, elles seront toutes rouges !<strong>

Nijimura regarda les enfants défiler devant lui, comme s'il assistait à un défilé de mode. Sa mère était en vacances avec quelques amies à Okinawa tandis que son frère et sa sœur était occupé avec leur camp d'été dans leurs clubs respectifs. La maison familiale était donc libre ce lundi matin. Puisqu'il était lui-même en vacance, il avait profité de cette journée pour emmener Seijuro, Tetsuya et Tsubaki ici pour leur chercher des vêtements à leur taille. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour leurs en acheter de nouveaux, et il remerciait sa mère d'avoir gardé leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Fouillant dans les nombreux cartons, les trois hybrides trouvèrent rapidement leurs bonheurs. Ils avaient même trouver chaussures à leurs pieds. Seijuro portait un simple t-shirt rouge, avec un bermuda gris, ainsi que des baskets bicolores noires. Tetsuya avait choisi un haut à rayures bleu et blanc, et un short en jean, le tout avec des tennis blanches. Tsubaki avait opté pour une robe blanche à pois rose pale avec des ballerines assorties. Nijimura emporta deux tenues en plus pour chacun d'entre eux et rangea avec minutie les boites en carton, en espérant que sa mère ne remarque pas la disparition de certaines pièces de vêtement. Il les ramènera quand ils ne leur iront plus.

Juste avant de partir, il s'assura que bonnets et chapeaux étaient en place sur leurs têtes, et qu'aucune queue ne dépassait. Le check-up terminé, il ferma la maison derrière lui et ordonna aux enfants de retourner dans la voiture. Imaginant qu'ils ne devaient pas aimer rester enfermé, il avait donc décidé de les emmener avec lui faire les courses pour cette fois. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient mangé des proportions normales. Ils n'avaient pas du manger à leurs faims lorsqu'ils avaient été dans cette forêt.

Ne voulant pas les perdre dans un immense supermarché, il se contenta de la supérette au coin de la rue où il habitait mais remplit son panier de course en conséquence. Il acheta trois nouvelles brosses à dent ainsi que deux tubes de dentifrice adapté à leur âge et des gels douches. Le petit trio déambulait dans les diverses rayons sans pour autant quitter son champ de vision. Ils contemplaient les quelques jouets qui étaient exposés sans pour autant y toucher.

-Prenez-en un chacun, concéda-t-il en arrivant à leurs hauteurs.

-Vraiment ? Tu dépenses déjà beaucoup pour nous, hésita Tetsuya en avisant le panier à ses pieds.

-Vous en faites pas pour ça, grogna-t-il en pinçant le nez de l'enfant-chien.

Ce fut donc avec non sans réticence que Tetsuya prit un livre de contes, Tsubaki un lapin blanc en peluche et Seijuro une balle dans laquelle une petite clochette sonnait doucement chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Shuuzo dut se pince les lèvres très forts pour ne pas rire devant le choix du rouquin. Il trouvait ça vraiment adorable. Un félin restait un félin après tout.

Après avoir échappé à la crise cardiaque de la somme totale de ses courses, ils purent donc rentrer chez eux. Tout c'était passé pour le mieux jusqu'ici, personne ne les avait soupçonné. Même si certains se demandaient pourquoi un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années étaient affublés de trois gamins. Le baby-sitting, vous connaissez ?

Mais Nijimura sursauta presque en voyant la personne qui l'attendait sur le palier de sa porte. Il avait totalement zappé qu'il allait avoir un invité aujourd'hui, avec l'arrivée des trois gosses.

-Shuu, j'allais fini par croire que tu m'avais oublié. Tu ne répondais pas à ton protable, je me suis inquiété.

-D-désolé, Tatsuya...

Himuro Tatsuya devait passer chez lui pour déjeuner, et il avait complètement oublié ce qu'ils avaient prévu tous les deux.

-Shuuzo, qui est-ce ? Demanda Seijuro en tirant sur son t-shirt.

-Qui sont ces enfants ? Demanda à son tour le nouveau venu.

Il était en pleine zone rouge et Shuuzo ne savait pas comment répondre, n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité. Voyant la seule fille présente se cacher derrière lui, il prit finalement une résolution.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on discute à l'intérieur, souffla Nijimura.

Himuro avait sa plus grande confiance mais il ne savait quelles étaient ses limites. Il avait l'impression de mettre en jeu l'avenir des trois marmots alors qu'il faisait glisser la clé dans la serrure et les laisser entrer. Qui vivra verra !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Tatsuya pour compliquer les choses... ou pas?<p>

Je vous remercie de vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre pour cette fois-ci, je dois aller me préparer pour faire la fête~

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! Moi, c'était assez fun puisque le thème de cette année Autour de la crèche. Comme je n'arrive pas à écrire mes fics, je continue ce petit drabble.

**rating: **k ( pour l'instant, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça va dériver... )

**pairing: **aucun en particulier

**disclaimer: **les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Et voilà toute l'histoire.<p>

Les mains posées sur la table, Nijimura n'osa pas regarder Himuro puis se risqua à le faire et déglutit un peu en voyant l'air pensif que prenait son ami. Celui-ci prit une gorgée de son café fumant, tout en continuant de fixer son vis-à-vis. Il venait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 48 heures, sans interruption, lui avant la véritable nature de Seijuro et compagnie. Ces derniers étaient installés devant la télévision mais il était certain que le chef du trio était tout ouïe, prêt à bondir si Tatsuya disait quelque chose de travers.

L'invité posa finalement sa tasse, son index caressa doucement la porcelaine, là où il avait posé ses lèvres. L'anxiété de Shuuzo montait crescendo alors que les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'il n'ait rien dit. Devant ce silence insupportable, il craqua, ses poings se resserant.

-Bordel, Tatsuya dis quelque chose !

-Quelque chose... ?

-Très drôle ! Sincèrement...

Son interlocteur pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

-Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-... Que tu ne dises rien à leurs sujets... ?

Nouveau silence.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Shuu.

-Merci, soupira l'hôte de soulagement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les enfants qui les regardaient curieusement, le haut de leurs têtes dépassant du canapé, leurs oreilles bien dressées.

-Je suis sûr que les autres seront ravis d'avoir trois nouveaux petits camarades, déclara Himuro un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-« Les autres ? » répéta Nijimura.

Son sourire s'étira encore plus, et il se demanda s'il devrait être rassuré ou non. Tatsuya se leva et s'approcha des trois hybrides.

-Alors, vous êtes de quels espèces ?

-_W-wait_ ! Bégaya Shuuzo, passant du japonais à l'anglais lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se controller. Tu-Tu... T'es au courant ?

-Je m'occupe également d'un hybride, répondit-il en le regardant.

Nijimura ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

-C'est la première fois que je vois une Alpha, déclara Himuro en tenant les petites mains de Tsubaki.

-Alpha ? Demanda Tetsuya, curieux.

-Seijuro-kun et Tsubaki-chan sont des Alphas, tandis que Tetsuya-kun est un Omega. C'est un système hiérarchique chez les hybrides. Les Alphas sont tous en haut, il y a ensuite les Betas, et enfin les Omegas. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je ne connais que le strict minimum.

-Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait d'autres comme nous.

-Oui je l'ai dit. Vous voulez les rencontrer ?

Trois pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur Shuuzo qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, il ne savait strictement rien de toutes ces histoires d'Alpha et Omega. Au moins, se disait-il, ils ne sont plus tous seuls. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il allait rencontrer d'autres personnes dans la même situation que lui et se sentirait un peu moins perdu.

-Qu-quand est-ce qu'on pourra les voir ?

* * *

><p>Voili voilou pour ce chapitre !<p>

Comme vous l'avez compris, vous pourrez enfin voir les autres hybrides, en dehors du petit trio ! J'expliquerai un peu plus tard cette histoire d'Alpha/Omega, sauf si vous avez déjà lu ce sujet quelque part...

Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

J'aimerais remercier ceux qui suivent/aiment ce drabble sans commenter, ça me fait vachement plaisir tout de même !

Voici donc la suite avec l'apparition de toute la bande !

**rating: **k (je vais essayer de rester là-dessus)

**pairing: **aucun en particulier...

**disclaimer: **les personnages de kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-A votre avis, ils ressemblent à quoi les nouveaux ?<p>

-Muro-chin a dit qu'il y avait deux Alphas et un Oméga.

-Ah, je serais plus la seule Oméga alors ~

-Ni la seule fille Sacchin.

Ladite Sacchin ronronna de bonheur à cette idée. Pendant les 8 dernières années de sa vie, elle n'avait été entourée que de garçons. Cinq pour être précis. Et la présence d'une fille qui intègrerait leur groupe la rendait joyeuse. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas négliger non plus les deux autres. Ce serait mal polie.

-Deux Alphas, marmonna le garçon à la peau bronzée à ses côtés, les bras croisées derrière la tête.

-A-chan, Tatsu-chan n'a rien dit d'autre à leurs sujets ?

« A-chan » fit non de la tête. Apparement, il voulait lui faire une surprise, alors il était quand même un peu excité, comme les autres, de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces hybrides. Leurs semblables.

-Kazunari, tu ne devrais pas te balancer comme ça...

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi Shin-chan ? Taquina Kazunari en se mettant la tête à l'envers sur la cage à poule.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te casses encore quelque chose, soupira Shin-chan en remontant ses lunettes sur son petit nez.

-Shin-chan est un tsundere ! Tsun-de-re ! Chantonna le brun, utilisant ses mains pour faire un porte-voix.

-Je ne suis pas un tsundere !

Voyant son ami aux cheveux verts s'approcher de lui, Kazunari se remit dans le bon sens et se faufila agilement parmi les bars avant de s'extirper hors de la cage à poule. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Shintaro lui courrait après. Il en fit de même, tout en continuant de scander « Tsundere » ou encore « Tomate à lunettes » et tout cela en riant. Les autres enfants présents les regardèrent faire, toujours amusés de voir ce petit duo de comique en spectacle. Mais Shintaro étant un puma, il réussit sans problème à rattraper le lynx devant lui. Mais le brun marcha sans le vouloir sur son lacée défait, tébucha et entra l'Alpha dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur un ou deux mètres avant de s'arrêter.

-Vous allez bien ?

La voix leur était complètement inconnu. Lorsque Kazunari releva la tête, il fit face à la jolie Tsubaki qui se cachait derrière Seijuro, par habitude. Tetsuya aidait Shintaro à se relever qui le remercia. Il retira ses lunettes, vérifiant que rien n'était cassé et les essuya avant de remettre sur son nez. Le vert regarda le turquoise, ne le trouvant rien d'intimidant mais il comprit bien vite que le premier Alpha était Seijuro qui toisait de haut en bas Kazunari qui, dévorait du regard la rose sans se cacher.

-Kazunari, arrête ça, c'est malpoli, sermonna-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt.

-Shin-chan, méchant !

-Ah, ce sont vraiment eux !

Le reste de la bande s'approcha finalement du petit trio et les regardèrent avec une expression mélangeant joie et curiosité. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Seijuro qui se chargea des présentations. Puis vint enfin le tour de leurs nouveaux camarades.

-Moi c'est Ryota, et je suis un Loup d'Hokkaido!

-Je m'appelle Satsuki et je suis un Scottish Fold ! Une variété de chat si vous préférez.

-Moi c'est Taiga et j'suis un Tigre du Bengale !

-Daiki, et je suis une panthère noire.

-Je m'appelle Atsushi et je suis un ours polaire ~

-Moi c'est Kazunari, je suis un lynx et Shin-chan le tsundere est un puma !

-Ce n'est pas Shin-chan mais Shintaro, répéta-t-il sur un ton agacé.

Les présentations faites, Satsuki ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle amie. Comble du bonheur, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle bien que les siens soient plus longs. Par contre, Tsubaki était plus grande qu'elle. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que les garçons.

-C'est cool que Tsuba-chin soit un ours, y'a trop de félins, se plaint Atsushi en s'approchant de sa cousine.

Maintenant que Tetsuya faisait attention, ils n'y avaient pratiquement que des félins. Quand bien même Kise était un canidé, il n'en restait pas moins un Alpha contrairement à lui. Ce qui l'irritait un peu. Voyant Seijuro se mêler avec ses confrères, il n'eut donc d'autres choix que de discuter avec Ryota.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Tetsuyacchi !

-Tetsuyacchi... ?

-Ryo-chan ajoute « -cchi » à ses nouveaux amis, expliqua Satsuki, tout sourire.

-Je vois...

Il ne voyait pas vraiment, mais il disait cela plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-D'où est-ce que vous venez, Tsubakicchi, Seicchi et toi ?

Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à cette question. Ou bien c'était l'aura menaçante et lourde de Seijuro qui l'empêchait de répondre – même si elle ne lui était pas destinée. Les oreilles sur la tête du blond s'applatirent et sa queue se glissa entre ses jambes, tandis que les autres se reculèrent un.

-Seijuro-kun n'est pas un lion pour rien...

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, murmura Ryota tout tremblant.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous décidés – exceptés Tetsuya et Tsubaki – qu'ils ne mettraient plus jamais le lion en colère.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Je promets, non, j'essayerai, de ne pas coller Takao à Tsubaki... Même si c'est déjà trop tard /pastaper/

Ah, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez voir deux ou plusieurs personnages - ou d'autres que ceux présents - interagir en particulier, ça me donnera du travail !

Merci d'avoir lu!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Eh oui, je ne fais que mentionner les hybrides ici. Je vous laisse deviner qui s'occupe de qui dans ce chapitre ! Eeeet, il faut vraiment que je continue Euterpe...

**rating: **k

**pairing: **aucun en particulier

**disclaimer: **les personnages de kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Installé derrière l'immense baie vitrée, Nijimura scrutait le parc où il avait laissé Tsubaki, Seijuro et Tetsuya avec les autres hybrides, un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre avec les autres.<p>

-Shuu, tu peux arrêter maintenant, ils ne risquent rien ici, rigola doucement Tatsuya.

Il lui avait tout raconté il y a près d'une semaine et avait réussi à arranger ce petit rendez-vous. Ils étaient donc dix à s'occuper d'hybrides. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, ils étaient tous des étudiants comme lui. Imayoshi, Miyaji, et Kasamatsu avaient un an de plus que lui en tout cas. Il connaissait Kiyoshi de vue et de nom, aillant jouer contre lui au basket durant le collège. Le monde était vraiment petit.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient étaient en réalité une petite institution qui accueillit ces enfants hors du commun. L'établissement était financé par des familles riches, cependant une poignée de personne connaissait l'existence d'un tel endroit. Une dizaine de personne travaillait ici, occupant toutes sortes de postes, comme médecins, professeurs ou encore cuisiniers. L'endroit possédait d'ailleurs une école pour les hybrides, estimant qu'ils avaient eu aussi droits d'avoir accès au savoir bien qu'ils soient différents.

Shuuzo avait été évidemment impressionné par voir qu'une petite organisation existait. En fait, s'il n'avait jamais recueilli les trois bambins, il n'aurait jamais eu vent de son existence. Il avait même encore du mal à assimiler qu'Himuro avait été dans la confidence pendant tout ce temps.

Il détacha finalement son regard du parc et posa son regard sur le thé glacé qui attendait qu'on le boive. Il avait pleins de questions à leurs poser mais il ne savait pas quoi, ni par où commencer.

-Euh... Ca fait longtemps que vous- ça fait combien de temps que vous vous occupez d'un hybride ? Se reprit-il.

-Depuis environ 2 ans, répondit Imayoshi à sa droite.

-Et je suis le seul à en avoir 3 d'un coup ?

Les cinq autres acquiescèrent.

-Je me demande bien comment ils ont pu atterir là-bas, déclara Kiyoshi, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Shuu, pour qu'un enfant soit un hybride, ses parents doivent l'être aussi. Il est possible qu'un hybride et un humain aient des enfants mais, dans ces cas-là, l'enfant a de plus grandes chances d'être un humain. Surtout que Tsubaki-chan et Seijuro-kun sont des Alphas. Leurs gênes sont donc plus difficiles à obtenir et très recherchés. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient été abandonnés.

-Le lion est devenu une espèce vulnérable et l'ours à collier une espèce menacée, poursuivit Shoichi. Ils leur est arrivé quelque chose de plus grave.

-Vous êtes entrain de supposer qu'ils ont été enfermés, séquestrés mais qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir ? S'énerva Shuuzo.

-Ce n'est pas impossible. Les humaisn ont peur de ce qui leur est inconnu et pour vaincre cette peur, ils ont besoin de l'analyser, de le comprendre. Comment crois-tu que la médecine ait fait autant de progrès ?

Nijimura eut envie de vomir à la simple idée d'imaginer Seijuro enfermé dans une cage, Tetsuya attaché comme un véritable chien ou encore Tsubaki retenue sur une table alors qu'on lui injectait une drogue ou n'importe quel autre liquide dans son corps. Ce n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants.

-Shuu, ils ont été très chanceux de te rencontrer, tu sais ? Déclara doucement Himuro.

Il sentit ses joues se colorer face à ce compliment qui chassa instantanément les idées sombres qu'il avait en tête.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils discutèrent et partagèrent tout ce qu'il savait avec le nouveau venu. Et Nijimura estimait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir Seijuro, Tetsuya et Tsubaki. Ils étaient relativement calmes et obéissants, contrairement à Ryota et Kazunari qui étaient de vrais boules d'énergie, et Daiki qui n'écoutait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait. À la fin, Shuuzo se retrouva avec cinq nouveaux numéros, et sept camarades de jeu pour ses trois petits monstres.

-Miyaji-san... Kazu-chan, murmura Himuro en face de lui en pointant le parc.

-Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore comme- KAZUNARI !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

J'espère ne pas avoir à parler de leurs passés, même si je sens que c'est nécessaire. Enfin... si vous le voulez...?

**Moona Neko: **Oui le TakaTsu a encore frappé ! Mais je vais essayer de ne pas les caser. Je ne voulais pas faire de couples à la base xD

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
